


До Луны и обратно

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam’s a good boyfriend, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shiro’s so in love, Sick Shiro (Voltron), not a translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Когда твоё "до Луны и обратно" имеет буквальный смысл.





	До Луны и обратно

**Author's Note:**

> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7142693
> 
> Не воспринимайте этот фанфик серьезно, это лишь моя маленькая фантазия, написанная до выхода 7 сезона. Адам может быть полным ООСом, но мне хочется верить, что он не был плохим человеком. А еще что он был блондином, иначе мне придется переписывать некоторые моменты.
> 
> Идея вдохновлена артом: https://lanceville.tumblr.com/post/176131950362/castelodoalec-i-did-it.

Краткое цоканье настенных часов. Тихое шуршание страниц. Широ смотрит в белый потолок небольшой, но такой уютной комнаты. Теперь одна на них двоих.  
  
Сердце терзают сомнения, в голову лезет разговор с Сэмом Холтом. Два года. Два года, которые могут пройти совершенно иначе. Приблизиться на шаг к заветной мечте, изучать космос, искать подтверждение инопланетного существования. Или открыть новую главу своего счастья, потратить выскальзывающее сквозь пальцы время на того, на кого не хватит и всей жизни.  
  
Широ поворачивает голову вбок и смотрит на сконцентрировано уставившегося в книгу Адама. Даже с висящими на переносице очками он немного щурит глаза, словно по старой привычке, и поджимает тонкие губы. Он сидит в одной белой футболке и синих боксерах, подмяв под себя одну ногу. На письменном столе перед ним лежит очень важная книга для очень важного урока.  
  
Широ знает, что его песочные часы перевернуты. Что на дно ссыплются мелкие хлопья, тонкой струйкой образуя подобие миниатюрного водопада. Что выбор нужно принять уже сейчас. Но как это сделать, когда на кону стоит то, что нельзя сравнивать ни в каких соотношениях?  
  
Он медленно встает с дивана, чтобы не нагружать отвыкающие от веса его тела ноги. Усталость последнее время берет свое, но Широ послушно принимает таблетки и пытается не думать, что было бы без них. Он пересекает пространство ставшей такой родной гостиной и останавливается за спиной Адама, всего в нескольких шагах от стула, на котором сидит тот. Протяни руку — и почувствовал бы его тепло. Адам всегда теплый. А может, так кажется только Широ. Любовь творит странные вещи.  
  
Мужчина все еще не замечает его присутствия, слишком погруженный в свое чтиво. Интересно, учебники по школьной программе всегда такие интересные или Широ связал свою жизнь с заядлым книжным червем, который готов отдать душу за лишнюю строчку текста?  
  
И хоть Широ подозревает, что правда кроется во втором варианте, он чувствует всеохватывающий прилив нежности, который отдает в сердце уколом тоски. Решение еще не принято, но Широ знает, что ему не угнаться за двумя зайцами одновременно.  
  
Потому он сокращает оставшееся пространство и прижимается к обтянутой белой футболкой спине. Сквозь нее действительно просачивается тепло. Он опускает подбородок на твердое плечо и заглядывает в книгу, взяв одну часть обложки в свою руку.  
  
— Нашел что-то интересное?  
  
Адам фыркает и слегка пихает его локтем, даже не прикладывая усилий выглядеть раздраженным.  
  
— Уж поинтереснее твоих отчетов.  
  
Широ тихо хмыкает и прижимается щекой к скрытому за прядью русых волос виску. Да, может, он и любит свою работу, но художественные эпитеты — не его сильный конек. Приходится обходиться сухими фактами и нещадной правдой.  
  
Они стоят в таком положении еще несколько минут. Адам привыкает к новому весу у себя на плечах и снова погружается в сюжет, если в школьных учебниках таковой вообще существует. Широ старается ни о чем не думать. Он просто смотрит перед собой, куда-то в одну точку, которая по воле случая оказывается большим пальцем Адама, прикрывающим небольшую часть текста. Он не думает, что вскоре, какое бы решение он ни принял, он потеряет что-то важное. Он не думает, что принятый сейчас выбор через два года не будет иметь значения. Болезнь прогрессирует, и кто знает, победит ли он ее к отведенному сроку. Он не думает о кольце в выдвижном ящике, как и не думает о том, что, возможно, так никогда и не достанет его.  
  
Согласится ли Адам провести с ним остаток жизни, даже если он будет совсем недолгим? Если он предпочтет ему космос, поставит ли это крест на их отношениях? Широ не знает. Он не знает и не хочет об этом думать, но неприятные мысли тараканами расползаются в голове и кублом отравляют сознание.  
  
Возможно, Адам что-то чувствует, ведь он всегда был довольно проницателен, или Широ сам выдал внутренние терзания. Как бы там ни было, он не отрывает взгляд от книги, хоть его зеленые глаза и перестают скакать с строчки на строчку, и спокойно спрашивает:  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
Широ немного вздрагивает и несколько раз моргает. Он действительно не знает, думал ли о чем-то все это время или позволил спасительной пустоте ненадолго забрать его из этого мира. Поэтому он качает головой и немного осипшим после длительного молчания голосом отвечает:  
  
— Нет, все хорошо.  
  
Широ никогда не был отличным лжецом, слова звучат фальшиво даже для него, не то что для подозрительного прищурившегося Адама. Заметив перемену на лице возлюбленного, Широ решает сменить настроение.  
  
Он прижимает быстрый поцелуй к недавно выбритой щеке и, отстраняясь, ловким движением снимает с покрасневшей от неожиданности переносицы очки. Он сажает линзы в виде полумесяцев себе на нос и резко моргает от помутившегося зрения.  
  
В то же время Адам откладывает все еще раскрытую книгу и, немного наклонив голову, со смесью нежности и легкого раздражения предупреждающе произносит:  
  
— Такаши.  
  
Такаши. Широ никогда не думал, что эти три слога его собственного имени будут пробирать до дрожи, произнесенные нужным голосом.  
  
Чувствуя некое облегчение, он поправляет очки указательным пальцем и слегка надувает губы, хмуря густые брови.  
  
— Ну что? Теперь я выгляжу более серьезным?  
  
Адам тихо смеется и ласково качает головой.  
  
— Такаши, мне нужно читать, — напоминает он с нотками веселья в голосе.  
  
Но Широ пятится назад, придерживая очки пальцем, и падает на диван.  
  
— Забери, если сможешь дойти сюда.  
  
Адам молча смотрит на него, и Широ думает, что его всегда-такой-серьезный парень сейчас просто отвернется и найдет иной выход из положения. Но в следующую секунду мужчина встает со стула и, осторожно обойдя низкий кофейный столик, падает на диванную подушку.  
  
Широ не думает и просто кладет руку на щеку Адама, притягивая его в мягкий поцелуй. Дезориентированный блондин тихо ахает, но, разобравшись в ситуации, крепче прижимается к чужим губам, запуская руку в полностью черные волосы. Злосчастные очки на переносице Широ немного съезжают набок, мешая своим присутствием. Поэтому Адам отстраняется, снимает их с бледного носа и откладывает на стоявший по соседству столик.  
  
Широ растворяется в нежном поцелуе, таких теплых прикосновениях и родных вздохах. Он не хочет думать, что его «до Луны и обратно» может никогда не произойти, но у него есть здесь и сейчас. И пока что это достаточно.


End file.
